Michael McConnohie
|birthplace = Mansfield, Ohio, U.S. |family = Melodee Spevack (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1978-present |status = Ocassionally Active |agency = Special Artists Agency |website = Michael McConnohie }}Michael McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer and director who has provided many voice roles in movies, anime, and video games. He is president of Nevada-based voice acting company called VoxWorks, along with wife and fellow actress; Melodee Spevack. Some of his major works include the Narrator on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Hunter x Hunter, Azulongmon in Digimon, Gork in Masked Rider, Keiichi Ikari in Paranoia Agent, Rolf Emerson in Robotech, Manzou the Saw in Samurai Champloo, Cosmos and Tracks in Transformers, Hot Shot / Ironhide in Transformers: Robots in Disguise, D in Vampire Hunter D, Chief Inquisitor Margulis in Xenosaga and Charles zi Britannia in Code Geass. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Robert Taro (eps. 1-8) *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Bordertown Rabbi (ep. 1), Additional Voices Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Alex "Rambu" Tarambuan, Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Narrator, Duke, Soldier (ep. 15) Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Captain Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' (1973) - Mayor Maxwell *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sherlock (ep. 61), Broadcast and Standards CEO (ep. 64), Borodias President (ep. 76), Narration (ep. 78) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Fred Thatcher, Lucy, Samuel Flynn, Man (ep. 3), Man (ep. 7), Brad (ep. 8), Sailor (ep. 8), Man (ep. 22), Dock Worker (ep. 26), Morris (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Ernest Robinson *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Fang Club Member (ep. 23), Food Delivery Man (ep. 23), Gyuki (ep. 34) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Angry Paton 2 (ep. 16), Colonel (ep. 23), Arcade Owner (ep. 24), Human Soldier (ep. 25), Commander Reno (ep. 30), Lieutenant 1 (ep. 32), Soldier Reporting to Hayes (ep. 32), Fokker's Comrade 1 (ep. 33) *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - Rolf Emerson *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Fleet Announcement (ep. 61) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Cat (ep. 1), Castle Guard (ep. 3), Sentry Dog (ep. 3), Woodcutter (ep. 4), Swordsman (ep. 6), Robber (ep. 17), The King (ep. 28), The King (ep. 30), Inn Keeper (ep. 34), Soldier 1 (ep. 36), General Bear (ep. 38), Soldier 2 (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Ben, Realtor (eps. 8-9, 12), Sam (ep. 33) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Narrator, Chief Engineer, Conveyor Belt Inspector (ep. 6), Tower Supervisor (ep. 7), Prison Guard (ep. 7), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Ringo Richards (UPN Edit), Teknoman Lance *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Yoshimitsu Miwa, Producer Takemura (ep. 27), Master (ep. 41), Cop (ep. 75), Punk (ep. 75) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Mr. Kaido (ep. 1) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Consul Elster, Taito Shindou (ep. 5) (Sony Dub) **Anji Yukuyama, Kashiwazaki Nenji, Old Sanaja Ninja (ep. 88), Jinpu (ep. 90), Kaze Group Leader (ep. 90), Railroad Worker (ep. 91) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Louie (ep. 7), Trucker Sneaky Snake (ep. 7), Mac the Bartender (ep. 7), Yuri Kellerman (ep. 9), Cop (ep. 9), Hippy Witness #1 (ep. 9), Old Witness #3 (ep. 9), Gate Company Chairman (ep. 14), Male TV Show Host (ep. 23), Hospital Guard (ep. 23) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Yuichi Tachibana (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Fred's Bodyguard (eps. 6, 11 & 12) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Ingway (ep. 4), Brad (ep. 20) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Schwarzwald / Michael Seebach *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Hehachiro (ep. 2) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Golemon, Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Mountain Elder (ep. 15) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Headmaster, Announcement Voice (eps. 3-4), Doctor (ep. 3) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Hot Shot, Ironhide, Dr. Yoshimoto (ep. 8) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Hibiki's Grandfather (ep. 3) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Taizou Furumi, Scientist (ep. 12) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Zess Voder, Edge (eps. 5-6) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Professor Finder (ep. 10), Dr. Gotfried Ross (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Azulongmon, Vajramon (eps. 17-18), Henry's Sensei (ep. 19) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Cummings (eps. 3 & 8) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Deep Snow, Lance *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Unkei, Chief Inspector (ep. 1), Tadanori Kiryu (ep. 2), Interrogator (ep. 3), Security Voice (ep. 3), Board Member (ep. 6), Man (ep. 10) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Man (ep. 2), Doyen (ep. 3) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Lead Candlemon (ep. 3), Golemon (ep. 11), Vademon (ep. 11), Sepikmon (eps. 23, 45) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Takekawa, Commander (ep. 2), Man in Helicopter (ep. 9), Captain (ep. 24) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Follower Deputy A (ep. 1), Joe (ep. 2), Gunman (ep. 5), Barkeep (ep. 6), Sheriff Masterson (ep. 6), Henagum (ep. 10), Old Samurai (ep. 10) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Policeman (ep. 11), Celestial (eps. 12-13), Beastmaster (ep. 19), Officer (ep. 21), Bob Saito (ep. 21), Romeo's Informant (ep. 21), Roy (ep. 21), Salvager B (ep. 22), Marius Aurora (ep. 23), Officer A (eps. 24-26), Officer A (eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Enma, Kyuroku Wagarashi, Hoki, Shinobu Mibu (ep. 73), Kisame Hoshigaki (ep. 80), Boatman (eps. 103-104) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Minami Kuramitsu (eps. 4, 10), Mr. Kaunaq (eps. 8, 19), Wau Shaman (eps. 23-24) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Enho, Gekkei, Kyouki, Local Governor (ep. 3), Officer (ep. 8) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Big Daddy/Asagi, Deed, Scott, Subordinate (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Kayu, Narrator *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Gale Frank, Marius Bassianus, Nestor Messina, Worsley (ep. 1), Silvana Flight Deck Crewman #3 (ep. 1), Race Announcer (ep. 3), Silvana Weapons Crewman (eps. 1 & 7), Charles Knowles (ep. 8), Henry Knowles (eps. 9-10), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Doctor Isha (ep. 9), Makihisa Tōno (ep. 11), Male Announcer (ep. 12) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - President Cole, Newscaster Voice (ep. 21), Staff Member (ep. 22), Male Newscaster (ep. 26) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Old Man (ep. 13) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kurodo, Ryuken Ishida, Chojiro Sasakibe (eps. 54-55), Toshimori Umesada, Shiroganehiko, Baraggan Louisebairn (eps. 216-366), Shawlong Koufang, Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Old Masato Yamanobe, Ibikumaru (ep. 11) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mazou "The Saw" Sakami, Nagatomi Rikie, Execution Announcer (ep. 1), Yagyu Member #1 (ep. 1), Innkeeper (ep. 2), Kanto Region Policeman #2 (ep. 2), Benitokage (ep. 9) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Detective, Old Man (ep. 5), Police Officer (ep. 9), Hiker (ep. 16), Doctor (ep. 17), Reporter (ep. 17) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Professor Bohlebengen (ep. 16), Stone Age Man (ep. 22) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Babbo, Merchant A (ep. 4) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Charles zi Britannia, Commanding Officer (ep. 1) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Cherrymon *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Husserl, Villager B, Employee B (ep. 10), Officer Woof (ep. 19) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Berserker, Tokiomi Tōsaka (ep. 2), Sorcerer (eps. 13-15) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Tadokoro (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - King of Jibral, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 8), Informant (ep. 17) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Older Rossiu, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (1st voice; eps. 329-421), Enma (ep. 249), Leaf Ninja (ep. 315), Osoi (ep. 316), Sealing Team Ninja (ep. 316), Kanpu (ep. 336), Barrier Core Ninja (ep. 359), Hyuga Elder (eps. 389-390), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 418), Teacher (ep. 419) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Charles zi Britannia, Commander (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Tonpetty, Messina, Policeman (ep. 10) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Captain Dragon (ep. 6) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Old Man, Hiroki Saitou, Counsel Member, Play-by-Play Commentator (ep. 3) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Twigo, King Baltra Liones, Denzel Liones *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - King Kai, King Vegeta (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Agent Nyx, Taxi Driver (ep. 1), Ringmaster (ep. 5) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Professor Yuji Kishi, Teacher (ep. 1), Police Officer (ep. 14), Koji Sakurai (ep. 15), Newscaster (ep. 17), Prime Minister (eps. 17-18, 23-24), Meeting Member C (ep. 23) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Minoru Aramata, Lefil, Royal Aide (ep. 2), Horse Owner (ep. 8) Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Timmer OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - B.D. (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Detective Nitta, Yan (ep. 2), Planet (eps. 2-3) (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Chou (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Dr. Nambu (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Ushio Fuzuchi *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Police Chief *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Captain (ep. 4), Priest (ep. 4), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Narrator *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Special Agent Gordon (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Count Cagliostro (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Eizo Yoshida, Bully, Easerly Crewman, Man with Soup, Milk Vendor, Neighbor Doctor, Yama *''Lensman'' (1984) - Peter Van Buskirk *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - D, D's Left Hand (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Major Domo, Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Shin *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Rolf Emerson, Rider 1, Additional Voices *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - King Drako *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - T.R. Edwards, Rolf Emerson, Prisoner 1 *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Airport Demon (Streamline Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Terrorist 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mercenary Tao, Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) - Etiquette Master *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Fujitaka Kinomoto *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Edward Uranus III (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Forensics Staff, Section 9 Member, Security 3 (Manga Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Director Makino *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - WilPharma CEO *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - General Belov *''Redline'' (2009) - Tetsuzin *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) - Tyrant *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Clarence (Bang Zoom! Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Vigaro, Dr. Light *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) - Captain Gordon, Maderas *''Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness'' (2007) - Maderas Voice Director *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Transformers: Robots in Disguise Writer *Bob in the Bottle *Cosmo Warrior Zero *Digimon: Digital Monsters (eps. 2, 6, 15) *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 9, 12) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Honeybee Hutch *The Littl' Bits (ep. 2) *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *Samurai Pizza Cats (eps. 28, 47) *The Seven Deadly Sins *Transformers: Robots in Disguise External Links *Michael McConnohie at the Internet Movie Database *Michael McConnohie at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing